Blueberries, chocolate, and brownies, oh my!
by plaid.is.the.new.green
Summary: Bella had a question. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut... Or at least saved it for when she was in an area that was a little less... public. Please, review.


I ambled into the Cullen's magnificent home, wondering what surprises awaited me tonight

I ambled into the Cullen's magnificent home, wondering what surprises awaited me tonight.

When I crossed the threshold, I saw that they were all seated on the floor around the grand piano, with Edward playing beautifully on the keys.

Alice sat with her head on Jasper's shoulder, humming melodically along with Edward's playing—only an octave higher. Emmett sat fondling Rosalie's hair. And Esme and Carlisle sat leaning against a wall, reading a shared book.

Ahhhh, my picture perfect vampire family.

I walked over as quietly as possible, shutting the door carefully behind me. But they heard me anyway.

What a surprise.

Edward beamed when he saw me and stood up from the piano. He danced over to me, with such grace, that is should have been illegal.

In a strong, manly way, of course.

When he reached me, he pulled me over to the piano, and sat me on the bench beside him.

Esme smiled at me. I waved.

Then he continued his playing. His hands danced and pranced over the ivory.

The soft, warm playing triggered a question in my mind.

"Ummm?" I said, hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the peace.

"Yes?" Edward encouraged, taking his flawless hands from the keys.

"I was, ummm, just wondering…"

Emmett lifted his head from Rosalie's lap.

I blushed deeply, a soft pink that clouded my cheeks. Edward inhaled deeply, the smell driving him crazy, which only intensified my wonder.

"How I smell, exactly. I mean… you tell me all the time that I—"

I was uninterrupted by Emmett's sudden laughter. "I'm sorry. It's not funny." He managed, between chuckles. "It's just that. I don't know. I expected something more… serious."

"This is serious." Edward defended.

"Hmmm." Edward said, dramatically. He was honestly thinking this through. "I can't place it." He sighed. Defeated.

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

"It's just so amazing that I can't—"

"I can." Emmett interrupted. Again. "Chocolate Muffins, defiantly."

I considered this.

"Ha!" Rosalie threw her head back in laughter, causing corn silk curls to cascade over her shoulders.

"You've got it wrong, honey."

I braced myself for the worst.

"She smells like a _blueberry _muffin."

I was blown away by her compliment, causing me to blush deeper.

"But you were close, darling" She added with an eye roll.

"I think she smells like a double fudge brownie." Alice said, in her smooth high pitched voice.

"Me too." Japer added quickly.

I blushed again, involuntarily.

"Whipped!" Emmett fake coughed.

"Am not" Jasper said, defensively. "That's just how she smells…"

"I still think she smells like a muffin." Emmett pouted.

"She does." Rosalie sang.

'The _chocolate _kind." He retorted.

Rosalie responded with another perfect eye-roll.

Suddenly, Alice and Jasper were both chanting 'brownie, brownie.' Then a calm came over the room, and pretty soon everyone was joining in. Even Esme and Carlisle, who had remained silent throughout this entire bicker, so far.

And then it dawned on me.

"Edward, make him stop." I whined like a five year old.

"Jasper." He warned, with such authority, that he had to stop.

The chant faded, leaving everyone miffed. And soon the room was filled again with shouted dessert-worthy food-names.

Edward cackled.

"It's not funny." I complained, lightly slapping his marble bicep.

"Sorry." He mumbled, flashing his magnificent crooked smile.

My heart dropped to my knees, and all the background bickering was tuned out, including Esme's startling high-pitched frustration-scream.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, I loved my vampire family, and its ability to get into a fight about the way I smell, (which was suddenly turning very violent.) I loved them _Almost _as much as I…

Second, loved my flawless vampire boyfriend.

And third, that I smelled REALLY, REALLY GOOD.

**A/N I know, I know. Bella is suppose to smell floral, or whatever. But this is the idea that came to me. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh, and by the way, I 100 agree with Jasper and Alice, I think that Bella definitely smells like a brownie. Or maybe… its just that I have a thing for Jasper ; ). **


End file.
